1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a zoom lens and an image pickup apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a folded optics zoom lens with reduced thickness and an image pickup apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A zoom lens is a lens capable of adjusting an angle of view of an image pickup apparatus, such as a camera, by changing a focal length. A general dioptric zoom lens includes a plurality of lens elements and may change a focal length by changing distances between the lens elements. However, since such a dioptric zoom lens includes a plurality of lens elements, the lens is longer and heavier than a single focus lens, and a length of the lens changes as a focal length is changed. Therefore, it is difficult to install an image pickup apparatus including an optical zoom lens in a thin portable device, such as a mobile phone.
In view of this, image pickup apparatuses for mobile phones generally use single focus lenses. Therefore, any zoom function provided by a mobile phone is not an optical zooming function, but rather a magnification of an image by an image processing circuit. Therefore, resolutions of magnified images are limited.